This invention pertains to footwear, and more particularly to an athletic shoe having an improved sole construction to provide better traction and increased comfort, and to decrease the risk of injury during athletic activities.
It is known in the prior art to provide athletic shoes such as football shoes having removable round metal cleats or integral rubber cylindrical cleats extending from the sole surface, within the perimeter of the sole. While such conventional constructions may provide reasonably satisfactory comfort and a certain amount of traction, it is believed that the level of comfort and the degree of traction could be improved. Moreover, the conventional constructions are not specifically designed to decrease the risk of injury, such as a turned ankle, that often accompanies such rugged games as football, soccer and the like.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a shoe having a sole construction that gives the wearer increased traction, particularly during rugged athletic activities.
It is another object of the invention to provide a shoe having a sole construction that furnishes additional comfort to the wearer as compared to conventional constructions.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a shoe having a sole construction that decreases the risk of injury to the wearer, particularly the wearer engaged in rugged athletic activities.